


Behind Closed Doors

by Gemma Kingsley (gkingsley)



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Election Night Part II, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gkingsley/pseuds/Gemma%20Kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the newly-engaged Will and Mac get up to during the next break when we see Taylor and Sloan sitting at the anchor desk by themselves?</p><p>
  <i>“Isn’t it enough,” Will groaned, “that you’re going to send me back on air with a hard-on, without getting me even more worked up? How the fuck am I supposed to – ”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

“Will, Jane’s waiting for you to throw to her whenever you’re ready,” said Mac, directly into his earpiece. “You’ll have about 15 minutes while she recaps.” _And if he doesn’t recognize that as an invitation, there’s something wrong with him._

Sure enough, Will wrapped up what he was saying within seconds.

“Now we’re going to cross to Washington for a historic comparison of voter trends. Jane, tell us what you’ve observed tonight.”

“Will, it’s interesting that you should ask,” said Jane, but he was no longer listening.

The camera was hardly off him before Will was up and out of his chair. Knowing MacKenzie was watching, he gestured with his head towards his office.

Without hesitation she stripped off her headset and handed it to Don who tried to smother a smile.

“Not one word,” said MacKenzie, coloring slightly.

Don held his hands up in mock surrender before stepping aside so she could pass him. As the door to the control room shut behind her, Jake caught Don’s eye and the two couldn’t help but chuckle.

MacKenzie moved through the newsroom, graciously accepting further congratulations on her engagement while somehow managing to never actually come to a complete stop. From the doorway of his office, Will watched her progress and she saw that he’d already drawn the venetian blinds. _Clever man._

Still several feet away, MacKenzie broke his gaze to clutch at Tess’ arm as she passed.

“Tess, Will and I will be in his office to – that is, we’re having a – a –” MacKenzie stuttered.

“A meeting,” Tess filled in helpfully.

“Yes, right, a meeting about the next segment, that’s exactly it,” said Mac. “Could you knock when we’re two minutes back? Just knock, don’t open the – just knock, okay?”

Tess nodded, biting her lip in order to keep a straight face until MacKenzie had turned her back.

Having ensured they wouldn’t be disturbed for at least 10 minutes, MacKenzie covered the remaining distance to Will’s office. He’d vanished from the entrance, but as she stepped across the threshold, without any warning she was yanked into his arms.

“That was the longest 20 minutes of my life,” said Will, pressing kisses into her hair as he held her close. “Don’t ask me what I said out there, because I have no fucking idea.”

MacKenzie giggled and he loosened his hold on her so he could see her face. “Well it sounded like you knew what you were talking about, so that’s something.”

“The whole time, all I could think about was you,” he admitted.

MacKenzie tilted her head, leaning in fractionally towards him and Will needed no further invitation to capture her lips with his. She smiled against his mouth as he deepened the kiss, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue, her eyes involuntarily slipping closed as she melted into his embrace.

With one palm flat against his chest, she could feel the heat of Will’s skin beneath the cotton fabric of his shirt, and the galloping beat of his heart, echoing her own pulse which drummed in both ears. Her other hand played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck as their lips met again and again. She felt dizzy, light-headed, as though she was drowning and he was the only thing keeping her afloat.

Breathing heavily, Will drew back, cradling her head in his hands.

“The things you do to me,” he whispered, before bending to drop searing kisses along her jawline.

MacKenzie let out a shaky exhale as she felt his hot breath just below her earlobe. “I think I need to sit down.” _In fact I know I do._

Will chuckled, walking backwards to the couch without letting her go, then pulling MacKenzie into his lap. Willingly she parted her lips and let his tongue delve into her mouth again. The lapels of his suit jacket brushed deliciously against the sensitive skin of her neck; his fingers gripped her shoulder, almost hard enough to hurt, and she imagined there’d be tiny bruises there tomorrow, marking her as his.

Sprawled gracelessly across Will, she recognized the incipient prickle of pins and needles and shifted her weight, skirt riding up her thighs. When she settled back into his lap, she let out a soft gasp as she felt him beneath her – hot and oh-so tantalizingly hard.

MacKenzie could no more resist grinding against him than she could will herself to cease breathing.

“Mac, stop it,” Will warned, breaking the kiss and placing his hands on her hips in an attempt to still her movements.

She looked into his eyes, which like her own were dark and heavy-lidded with desire, and then slowly and deliberately did it again.

“Isn’t it enough,” Will groaned, “that you’re going to send me back on air with a hard-on, without getting me even more worked up? How the fuck am I supposed to – ”

She cut off his words with another kiss, distracting him while she fumbled to undo his zipper. The sound of its metal teeth parting seemed shockingly loud, even against the backdrop of their heavy breathing.

“Mac,” Will said, trying unsuccessfully to bat her hands away. “I want to – you have _no_ idea how much I want to – but we don’t have time.”

“There’s plenty of time,” she said, freeing him from his underwear and climbing off his lap. “Just try to be quiet.”

And before Will could say anything else, MacKenzie was kneeling on the floor and had taken him into her mouth.

“Jesus,” Will hissed, eyes rolling back in his head, hands clutching ineffectually at the stiff leather of the couch as her head bobbed up and down between his knees. “Mac, what are you, oh god.”

Grinning to herself, MacKenzie ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, flicking gently at its head until Will let loose with a string of obscenities.

“Shhh, if you can’t keep quiet I’ll have to stop,” she teased. _Really, what is it with men and blowjobs?_

It was an idle threat of course, but Will didn’t know that and made a valiant effort to curb his outbursts.

“Much better,” said MacKenzie, making eye contact as she kissed and licked her way down his cock before lightly sucking on the patch of skin at its base.

“Uhhh, I-I, guh,” said Will.

_Less than two minutes and already he’s been reduced to unintelligible sounds. Not bad, not bad at all._

Gently cupping his balls in one hand, MacKenzie grasped his cock with the other then took him back into her mouth and curled her tongue around him.

Will moaned, and involuntarily jerked towards her.

Humming contentedly and knowing that he’d feel it, she picked up the pace. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the clock on the wall, and knew they were almost out of time.

She glanced up at Will and found him watching her intently, sweat beading on his brow as he strained to keep still.

Without losing her rhythm for even a second, MacKenzie used her left hand to flick open the first three buttons of her blouse, revealing a lacy black demi-bra that just barely covered her nipples.

Will’s eyes widened comically and MacKenzie smirked. _Clearly still a very visual man._

He was close now, she could feel him pulsing in her hand and sincerely hoped he wouldn’t make too much noise when he came.

Holding the base of his cock, she concentrated on relaxing her jaw then took him in as deeply as she could and sucked hard.

Will groaned loudly and surged forward, hips rising off the couch as his orgasm overtook him. MacKenzie steadied him with a reassuring hand on his thigh as she swallowed, then waited until he’d softened completely before releasing him from her mouth.

Every muscle in his body lax, Will had collapsed back onto the couch, one arm thrown across his eyes to block out the harsh fluorescent lighting overhead.

MacKenzie bit her lip. He didn’t look in any condition to stand, let alone anchor a news broadcast. _Whoops_.

Of course that was the exact moment that Tess knocked on the glass door of Will’s office.

“Two minutes back,” she called loudly.

“We’ll be right there,” said MacKenzie.

Gently she tucked Will back into his underwear and zipped up his trousers before joining him on the couch to smooth his hair and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Still with me?” she said.

Will dropped his arm and met MacKenzie’s gaze. She flushed at the look of awe that shone clearly in his eyes.

“Mac, that was – I mean, you were – I can’t even describe how that made me– ” Will stammered.

As compliments went, it wasn’t the most articulate that MacKenzie had ever received, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“Considering that you’re the most intelligent and eloquent man I know, I’m rather flattered by how frequently I’m able to reduce you to incoherency,” said MacKenzie.

Tess knocked again.

“Um, guys. We’re on air in less than a minute,” she said.

“Fuck,” swore MacKenzie. “Are you ready?”

Will stood up from the couch and looked down at himself then across at MacKenzie. “Yes, I think so. But you’re not.”

He stepped closer, drawing the two sides of her blouse together and deliberately let his knuckles brush across the top of her breasts. MacKenzie inhaled sharply.

Stifling a grin, Will very carefully did up one, two, three buttons then crossed the room to the door where he stopped and turned.

“Next break, your turn,” he said.

His expression was a complicated mix of love and lust, and MacKenzie smiled.

“I’m going to hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering - yes, I'm blushing right now!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think as a comment or via email - gkingsley@hotmail.com
> 
> Undecided as to whether there's going to be a second part....


End file.
